The purpose of this protocol is to examine the following hypothesis: The phenotype of the lymphocytes returning after cessation of OKT3 treatment may indicate the prognosis of renal allograft survival. Transplant patients treated with OKT3 will be analyzed for peripheral blood lymphocyte subsets.